It's working
by calzonafics
Summary: What happens to Callie and Arizona after April's wedding? Lots of fluff and sexy times for your enjoyment :)
1. Chapter 1

Arizona and Callie were in their car, driving home. They were both still flabbergasted by what happened about an hour ago. Callie was the first one to speak.

'I can't believe April called off the wedding. Poor Matthew.'

'And poor Stephanie. Jackson was not very subtle back there.'

'I couldn't care less about that intern, to be honest. I never thought she and Jackson were the real deal.'

Arizona looked at Callie for a moment, then turned her eyes on the road again. 'You're only saying that because she's friends with Leah.'

Callie didn't respond to that comment.

They were silent until they reached Callie's apartment. 'What do you want to have for dinner?' asked Callie.

'Let's just make something easy. Pasta?'

'Yeah, pasta sounds good'.

They started cooking together. Callie couldn't deny it felt good to be around Arizona again. However, she didn't feel completely comfortable. Since the day Arizona had moved in with Callie again, there was a tension between the two of them. Arizona could feel it too.

They made small talk while cooking and eating, which was good, considering they had been bickering most of the time, the past week. After doing the dishes, they decided to take their dresses off and wear something more comfortable. They settled on the couch and switched on the television. Arizona felt really tired. She had told April a lot of things today, but she wasn't sure she told them to the right person. She just wasn't ready to talk to Callie about her issues. Arizona didn't pay attention to the tv at all, she felt her eyelids get heavy and finally, she gave in and closed her eyes. As she drifted off, her head lolled sideways, ending on Callie's shoulder. Callie nearly jumped at the sudden contact, but smiled when she saw the completely surrendered form of Arizona resting on her shoulder. She put her arm around the blonde and stroked Arizona's upper arm gently. They sat like this for about an hour, Callie watching the tv, her arm around a sleeping Arizona. The program Callie was watching was over and she switched off the tv. She turned her gaze to Arizona. She is so beautiful. Callie leaned closer to the blonde and placed a kiss against her forehead. Her hand moved from Arizona's upper arm to blonde hair. She stroked it gently and tugged a few strands behind Arizona's ear. Arizona stirred and opened her eyes, immediately looking into warm brown eyes hovering above her.

'Did I fall asleep?'

'Yeah, you slept for about an hour. I recorded the show, thought you might wanna rewatch it later.'

'Thank you. That's really sweet.' Arizona sat up straight and stretched out. Callie still had her arm around her. She watched the barely woken up Arizona, smiling to herself. Arizona looked up into her eyes. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

'I really missed this', said Callie.

'Me too'.

Callie didn't know who made the first move, but their lips were suddenly connected in a sweet kiss. Callie put her other arm around Arizona too and pressed their upper bodies against each other. What started out as a soft kiss, slowly morphed into something more passionate. Callie moved her body until she laid on the couch on her back, and she pulled Arizona on top of her. Minutes past, their minds totally closed off to anything but the other person. Callie's hands slipped under the blonde's T-shirt and roamed her back.

This was nothing like the kiss they shared last week, where Callie had grabbed Arizona and attacked her lips. This kiss meant much more. The tension that had been present between the two of them for weeks was lifted.

Arizona was in heaven. Callie was touching the bare skin on her back again, for the first time in months. Why did the hell did she sleep with Leah when she had the possibility to get this? Nothing could beat Callie's strong hands. And her lips. Arizona wanted more. More touching and more tasting. So it wasn't long before the need to touch Callie overpowered her and she slid her hand under Callie's dark green T-shirt, stroking her belly softly. It elicited a barely audible moan from Callie's mouth, quickly muffled by Arizona's tongue, trying to battle its way into the brunette's mouth. Callie was eager to let it in and started moving her own tongue against the welcome intruder. Minutes passed by, the two women just lying on top of each other, kissing slowly but passionately. Arizona was the first one to break the kiss. She lifted her head a few inches, so she was hovering above Callie. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

'You looked so beautiful today', said Callie.

'So did you', replied Arizona.

Callie was eager to say those three little words she felt with all her heart at that moment. She was scared though. She thought it might be too fast. But this was her wife she was looking at. It was still her wife.

'I love you'

The words were out of her mouth before she knew it, but she didn't regret it and she meant it with all her heart.

Arizona was silent for a few moments. Looking into Callie's eyes, she saw the love and warmth in them.

'I love you too. I never stopped loving you, Calliope.' She placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. 'Let's go to bed, I don't think the couch is very comfortable for you', she added with a smirk. She heaved her body off of Callie's and stood up. She took Callie's hand and lead her to the bedroom.

'Wait, I just have to get one thing', Callie said, releasing Arizona's hand. 'You go ahead.'

After grabbing something from the kitchen, Callie followed Arizona into their bedroom.

'What did you just take from the kitchen?'

'You'll see, baby', Callie answered in a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's eyes widened. Callie moved closer and closer to her, until their noses were almost touching.

'You're beautiful'. Callie kissed the blonde's neck, then moved to her earlobe, sucking on it gently, eliciting a soft moan from Arizona. Callie's hands disappeared under Arizona's shirt again, this time moving upwards, to the swell of her breasts. She stroked them through the lace and felt Arizona's nipples harden under her touch.

'You like that?' she asked Arizona. The answer came in the form of a moan. Callie felt her arousal building up as she watched the completely surrendered body of her wife. There were way too many clothes covering her skin, so Callie decided to help Arizona get rid of her shirt. She immediately started roaming her hands over the newly exposed flesh. They laid down on the bed and Callie started kissing every part of Arizona's stomach. The blonde arched her back every time the Latina hit a sensitive spot. After having given Arizona's skin proper attention, she removed her own shirt, revealing a purple, lace bra. Arizona's eyes darkened at the sight and she didn't waste any time in finding the clasp behind Callie's back, yanking the bra from her body and throwing it across the room.

'Not fair babe', mumbled Callie, quickly reaching behind Arizona's back to unclasp the blonde's bra too. Five seconds later, it soared across the room too, falling on top of the other one. Arizona meant to tug Callie closer but Callie pulled back and reached for something next to the bed. She retrieved the whipped cream can she had snatched from the kitchen earlier. She sprayed some cream on her index finger and slowly licked it off.

'Hmmm, delicious', she hummed, a hungry look on her face while observing the blonde's half naked body. Arizona's eyes were dark and wide as Callie sprayed some more white cream on her finger.

'Want a taste?', she asked Arizona. All the blonde could do was nod, and Callie leaned over to her and put her finger in her mouth. Arizona didn't know what she enjoyed more: the whipped cream or Callie's finger moving against her tongue. Arizona swallowed the sweet cream and smiled at Callie.

'Open your mouth' Callie ordered, and as Arizona did what she was told, Callie filled the oral cavity with cream. She carelessly threw away the can and dived onto Arizona, her tongue penetrating the blonde's mouth in an instant, licking up the sweet white cream.

'I love your taste, baby' Arizona husked. She turned the tables and flipped Callie on her back, jumping onto her immediately. 'I want to taste more' she said in a low voice, moving down the Latina's body, peppering kisses all over her body on the way. She pulled Callie's pants off slowly, revealing a pair of purple lace panties, matching her bra. Arizona brought her face close to the panties and she could already smell Callie's arousal. Her hand started stroking Callie's center through the panties, eliciting a groan from the Latina.

'You're so wet baby'

'You always make me wet. I get wet just thinking about you.'

Arizona awarded Callie's answer with a long stroke of her tongue over her panties. Callie's taste made her libido skyrocket and before she could stop herself, she had yanked the panties off her wife and dived into her slick heat. The sudden movement of a tongue against her clit made Callie bolt upright.

'Woah Arizona! Hungry much?' she yelled, falling backwards on the bed again and moaning heavily as Arizona sucked and flipped her clit furiously with her tongue. She released the bud to smile up at Callie's face for a few seconds before diving into her wetness again. She licked the whole length of her slit, ending at het clit and sucking it in gently, only to release it and repeat the whole ritual again. Callie was moaning Arizona's name as she found herself getting closer and closer to her peak. This only served to goad Arizona on more and she stiffened her tongue and plunged it into Callie's depths. The Latina let out a hoarse scream and arched her back.

'Yesss baby, don't stop, I'm so close. You're gonna make me come so hard.'

Arizona pulled out her tongue, receiving a disgruntled groan from Callie, but replaced it with two fingers immediately. They disappeared between sticky folds and she started to thrust into Callie's depths frantically. She placed her mouth on Callie's swollen clit and started to suck it again. She could feel Callie's orgasm approaching, her walls starting to contract already.

'Are you gonna come baby? Oh, you taste so good.'

'God Arizona.. please.. I need more..' Callie managed to plead betweens her moans at every thrust of her wife's fingers.

'I know babe' Arizona whispered, her voice filled with sex, while she curled her fingers inside of Callie to hit that sensitive spot only she was able to find.

'Come for me'

Arizona's lust filled voice and those blue eyes looking deeply into her own sent Callie over the edge. Her walls started to spasm as she felt her orgasm rushing through her body, going all the way up from her toes to her ears. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything, her eyes closed in pleasure. She could only feel. Feel Arizona's fingers wringling inside of her. Feel Arizona's tongue sucking her clit in the most delicious way.

'Aaaaaah holy mother of..' Callie screamed as her orgasm reached it's peak and her body trashed around in the bed. Arizona held her steady, trying to prolong her orgasm as long as possible, her tongue flicking Callie's hard bud with quick motions. When Callie started to come down from her high, Arizona released Callie's clit and started to lick up the copious amount of fluid that surrounded her center. She brushed her finger against Callie's hypersensitive clit, eliciting an involuntary jerk and a grunt from Callie.

'Don't tell me you don't like that. I know you love it baby.'

Callie could only groan, her breathing was ragged. Arizona kissed her way up to Callie's face and thrust her tongue inside her wife's mouth roughly. The sounds and movements Callie made when she came undone under her touch had turned her on enormously and her throbbing clit was begging for attention. She brushed it against Callie's thigh in order to somewhat regain control over the burning between her legs. Callie gasped into Arizona's mouth when she felt a soaking wet center starting to rub her thigh.

'I want to feel you against me baby' she moaned, both hands grabbing Arizona's ass and pulling their centers against each other. Callie's clit was still throbbing from the mindblowing orgasm she had just received and when she felt the blonde's slick heat against it, she knew it wouldn't take her long to come for the second time. Arizona started to rub their clits gently, making circles, breaking their touch every now and then, only to reconnect their slick centers again shortly after, evoking fireworks in both of their bodies.

Callie knew Arizona was close too and reached for her nipple, caressing it gently while sucking the other nipple with her mouth. Callie felt her orgasm rushing towards her and knew the feeling of Arizona coming undone against her would send her over the edge too.

'You're so hot baby. Come for me. I know you're close. Let it go baby.'

Looking into Callie's brown eyes, Arizona saw the past couple of months flying by in front of her. Mark, the plane crash, her leg, the baby. They lost their baby, just when everything was getting back to normal, just when she thought they had their life back again. But seeing those big beautiful eyes looking up at her with so much love and affection made her forget. It made her forget about everything and as her orgasm started to hit, warmth spreading through her body, she thought about Callie's 'I love you' and then she knew. She knew they were going to be ok. And as soon as she knew, she surrendered to Callie completely, shaking in her arms, muscles twitching, while Callie moaned in her ear, providing Arizona with some amazing aftershocks as she came undone too, rubbing their clits together.

Totally spent, Arizona's body weakened and fell on top of Callie's equally limp body.

'That was...' Callie started.

'Record breaking' Arizona managed to get out, still breathing heavily. Arizona heaved herself off Callie for the second time this evening. She layed down on her stomach, right beside her wife, her head resting on a tanned shoulder and her left arm draped around the brunette's body. Callie stroked the arm with her right hand as she wrestled her left arm under Arizona, so she could use it as a pillow.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

They drifted off in each other's arms within minutes.

* * *

AN: First of all: thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it and I'd really appreciate it if you give me a review, getting feedback is what a writer needs to keep writing :)

AN2: Second of all, this story isn't over yet! I plan on them having a really nice morning and maybe I'll write a lot more chapters. If you have any suggestions or requests, don't hesitate to tell me!

AN3: I'm writing another fanfic too, together with an amazing friend! Please check it out: s/9868644/1/Seattle-Gay-s-Hospital!


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona felt herself slowly waking up from her dreams. She was surrounded by warmth, and after a few seconds she realized there was a body next to her. Even without opening her eyes she recognized Callie's characteristic shapes. Leah wasn't nearly as soft skinned as Callie. And she was too skinny for Arizona's liking. But feeling Callie against her after all those months made her smile into her pillow. Or wait, pillow? This didn't feel like a pillow at all. She opened her eyes slowly and a tingling feeling rushed through her body as she realized she was lying on Callie's boob. She lifted her head slowly, not wanting to wake Callie up just yet. She had always enjoyed watching Callie sleep, she didn't realize until now how much she had missed it. Starting at her ear, she trailed her finger across Callie's face, over the bridge of her nose, then down to her neck. She could feel Callie's pulse, regular and slow. She was still fast asleep. Her hand trailed further down, touching a soft breast. Her finger stroked a dark nipple and the tiniest moan worked itself out of Callie's mouth. Goosebumps erupted all over the Latina's torso and her nipple hardened under Arizona's touch. The blonde's lips latched themselves on the other nipple while her left hand started it's journey downwards. Callie was still sleeping, but her breathing had become heavier and it wouldn't take long for her to wake up. Finding Callie's center, she brushed over her clit gently and then pushed her finger inside an already slightly wet opening. She moved her finger in and out slowly, still caressing the Latina's nipple with her tongue.

Callie was dreaming. She was on the beach. It was very much like the time when Arizona and she were imagining being on the beach a few months earlier. She was looking sideways at Arizona, who was relaxing in her chair, eyes closed. The blonde was wearing an amazingly sexy bikini and Callie had to suppress the urge to rip it off her body and take her on the spot. She was so happy things were better between them. The last couple of months had been a roller coaster for both of them but she finally had the feeling she was slowing down and reaching the finish line. Arizona opened her eyes, blinking because of the intense sunlight. She shifted her gaze to Callie. She flashed her a dimpled smile as she sat up straight in her chair. She grabbed her prosthetic and put it on.

'What are you doing?'

Callie was looking questioningly at Arizona, who had stood up and was now walking towards her.

Without answering, the blonde sat down on Callie's lap, eyes facing each other. Before she knew it, the brunette's lips were caught in a searing kiss. She was caught by surprise but quickly recovered, tangling her hands in blonde hair and deepening the kiss instantly. Arizona was not in a teasing mood and quickly stripped off Callie's top, settling her mouth on a pert nipple. Callie moaned as she felt the blonde's hands sliding down to her needing center. She felt one finger slide into her and _damn_ it felt so real. Her wetness was coating her wife's digits in no time and her breathing increased rapidly. The beach was slowly fading away as Callie focused on her wife's touches more and more. Arizona added a second finger and started to thrust into her deeper and faster, her thumb stroking a hard clit. Callie closed her eyes in pleasure, she was close and she knew she would come soon. As Arizona hit a particularly sensitive spot, her eyes flickered open and she noticed she was not on the beach anymore. She was in her bed and she was close. Like, really really close. And when she looked down at a bunch of messy blonde hair working on her center, making her feel SO good, it was enough to send her over the edge. Her legs clamped around Arizona's head as her orgasm engulfed her and took everything over for a few seconds. Arizona kept thrusting into her, sucking her clit until she heard a whimper from Callie, who had become too sensitive. She slowly pulled out and licked her fingers clean, moaning sensually at the taste of the Latina's cum. She laid down next to her completely spent wife and started stroking her belly.

'Good morning, beautiful'

Callie's eyes rolled up in their sockets when she heard the blonde whisper in her ear, as she was still in the middle of her post-coital haze. After a few minutes of total relaxation, receiving gentle love bites from Arizona, she felt recovered enough to speak.

'Thank you, that was totally amazing'

'My pleasure, babe.' Arizona smiled at Callie and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. 'I hate to break it to you, but we should pick Sofia up at Carol's house. It was very generous of her mom to let her stay the night, I don't want to bother her even more. We promised we'd be there at 11.'

'What time is it now?'

'10'

'We can take a shower first, the drive is like ten minutes by car. You owe me.'

Callie smirked when she saw realization dawn on Arizona's face.

'I'm not gonna say no to that, obviously'

They hopped out of bed and made their way to the bathroom, kissing passionately on their way. Ripping off each other's clothes was not needed, they were both very naked already.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, that really means a lot to me :)

AN2: If you have any suggestions or requests: don't hesitate to tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later they stepped out of the bathroom, draped in towels. They put on some clothes quickly and walked to the living room to get ready.

'I'm glad we made up after our conversation yesterday' Callie started while putting on her leather jacket.

'In the parking lot you mean?'

'Yeah. And I understand it, you don't feel like this is your home anymore.' Callie looked around and gestured her hands towards the living room. 'So many depressing things have happened here in the past year. I want us to start over. So... I've been thinking about something, but you should tell me if you think we're moving to fast.' Callie stopped for a moment and Arizona looked at her expectantly. 'I was thinking about buying a house together. We already wanted to do that months ago, when you were...'

There was a tense silence.

Arizona flinched a little and ended Callie's sentence. 'Pregnant.'

Callie watched Arizona tentatively for a few seconds. 'Yeah.'

'I thought about getting another place too. This place just reminds me of all the bad things that happened to us. And I know we shared a lot of happy moments in here too. But I can't seem to stop focussing on the negative stuff.'

Callie walked over to Arizona and hugged her tightly. She kissed her neck briefly and whispered in her ear.

'We've had such a hard time. But I'm sure we can make this work. I love you so much, I don't ever want to lose you again.'

'I love you too. We'll be ok, I promise.'

They stood there, hugging each other securely, not wanting to let go. Callie was the first one to speak after a few minutes.

'We really do have to go now. I miss Sofia. Maybe the three of us can do something nice today.'

'Great idea. I'm so glad we both have the day off.'

Arizona disentangled herself from Callie, smiled and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss against her wife's lips. 'We'll look at the house thing tonight, when Sofia's asleep.'

'Can't wait'

Arizona leaned in again, grabbing Callie's leather jacket and kissing her more passionately this time, her tongue stroking Callie's lower lip gently. Callie moaned into the kiss and deepened it even more. Their tongues were caressing each other as both women lost themselves in the kiss. Arizona broke off, panting slightly.

'Come on', she said, grabbing Callie's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her out of the apartment, 'I'd love to kiss you all day, but I don't want to be late.'

* * *

_Evening, apartment 502, on the couch_

'Stop it, Arizona!'

Callie giggled as she tried to push her wife away from her. Arizona didn't surrender easily though. She was peppering kisses all over Callie's face and neck, her hands digging into the brunette's sides.

'Stop it! Seriou...!' Callie burst into a fit of laughter as Arizona hit a sensitive spot on her belly.

'You're... making... me... pee!'

That seemed to do the trick, because Arizona's hands stilled quickly.

'Hearing you laugh is hot. You peeing: not that hot.'

The blonde smiled and kissed Callie on her cheek. 'I love this. Pretending to be a love-struck teenager. Having fun with you. I missed it so much.'

'I love it too. But we are supposed to look at houses, babe. I'm really excited about that too.'

'Ok then, miss Celibate'

'Miss? Did you forget we're married?' Callie feigned indignation, then smiled wickedly and added: 'By the way, I have very non-celibate-y plans with you tonight'.

'Then I guess I'll just have to be patient'

'Yep'

'Tease'

Callie smiled, happy with herself for having Arizona exactly where she wanted her. 'Let's pick out some houses to visit this week. We can call a broker tomorrow.' She focussed on the laptop on her lap again, which showed a website with houses in their neighbourhood. Arizona put an arm around her and snuggled up next to her on the couch. She tried to focus on the houses, but found herself drifting off, thinking about their delightful afternoon. After they had picked Sofia up, they went to a playground together. They joined Sofia on the swings, they acted like monkeys hanging in a massive climbing frame, and they played hide and seek. But the best thing, in Arizona's opinion, was when they were on the seesaw. Sofia was on her lap on one side, and Callie was on the other side. Seeing Callie's immensely happy face and hearing Sofia cheer every time she pushed her feet off the ground was amazing. Simply amazing. She smiled sheepishly, completely lost in her thoughts.

'Hey, I'm talking to you'

A finger prodded in her stomach and Arizona woke up from her daydream.

'Sorry, what?'

'I said, we should definitely visit this one, it looks lovely'. Callie pointed at the screen, at a beautiful house with the number '830' above the front door. 'But you are obviously not interested? What were you thinking about?'

'I was thinking about this afternoon. We were such a happy little family. Just like before the plane crash.'

'Yeah, it was amazing. Even though having lunch at McDonald's was probably not your best idea ever.'

'Sofia loved it'

'She did, but she didn't want to eat dinner anymore, which is super-unhealthy. We're doctors, we should give our child proper food.'

'Oh, come on, it's just one time, tomorrow we'll eat peas. Or carrots. Give her break, she's had a hard time too, with us being apart and all.'

'I guess you're right. I'm so glad we're back together.' Callie leaned in and kissed her wife.

'Me too.' Arizona flashed Callie a dimpled smile and turned her gaze to the laptop screen. 'You said that house was nice? Let me have a closer look.'

An hour later, they had made a list of houses they wanted to visit. They had also picked out a broker; they would call her tomorrow. Callie shut off her laptop and laid it on the coffee table. She pulled Arizona close to her and kissed her hard. Callie moaned as she moved her mouth to Arizona's earlobe, sucking on it.

'I want you.'

'Fuck. You're working me up. I want you too.'

Arizona meant to stand up, but Callie wouldn't let her.

'Sofia is sleeping in our bed, remember?'

'Crap, forgot about that...' Arizona pouted her lips in the cutest way. Callie smiled and kissed her wife again.

'You're so adorable sometimes'

'Sometimes?'

'Ok, all the time, happy now?'

'Not quite yet'

'Then what do you want?'

'You know what I want, _MRS_ Tease. Too bad it can't happen tonight, our bed being occupied and all..'

Callie smiled mischievously.

'Just because we can't do it in the bed, doesn't mean we can't do it on the couch...'

* * *

AN: thanks for reading! Please write me a review with your suggestions or comments about the story, I really appreciate that :)

AN2: you'll get more sexy times next chapter, as the last sentence suggested… :)


	5. Chapter 5

Teeth bit softly at Callie's pulse point, hands kneading her boobs, her wife's leg pushing up into her jean-covered center. Callie moaned and pushed her head back into the armrest of the couch as she arched her back. Arizona on top of her, making her feel _that_ good, was heavenly.

'Shhh, you have to stay quiet, babe. The door to our bedroom is open, I don't want Sofia to hear us.'

'You should have thought about that before you decided to work me up, babe.'

Arizona's lips caught Callie's in a searing kiss and her tongue worked itself into her wife's mouth, exploring it. Arizona slid her hands under Callie's loose shirt and squeezed her sides, kissing her neck at the same time. The blonde's hands moved up over soft skin until she reached Callie's boobs. She pushed aside the little material covering them and brushed her fingers against hardening nipples.

'God, you're so good at that'

Arizona moved her mouth from Callie's neck to her stomach, pushing the shirt up with one hand, the other still caressing a nipple. Callie shivered when Arizona's mouth touched her stomach, just under her belly button. Arizona smiled and looked up at Callie.

'You smell so nice. So... _Callie_. I missed your smell, sweetie.'

Callie closed her eyes in pleasure, hearing those words out of her wife's sexy mouth.

'Can you move a little faster? I can't wait anymore, I need you right now.'

Arizona's self-control declined with every passing second. Callie pleading was one of the sexiest things in the world, in her opinion, but she also wanted to take her time, because she knew Callie would be more satisfied in the end then.

She decided to tease Callie a little by ignoring her, as she explored the tanned skin of her wife's stomach, licking and sucking it softly.

'Arizona!'

A wicked grin formed on the blonde's face. 'Suck it up babe, I'm gonna take my time, no matter how much you beg me.'

Callie groaned in protest but kept her mouth shut. She was very much aware of the fact that she was not in a position to complain right now.

Arizona decided to give Callie a little bit though, and she moved her hand to the Latina's center, squeezing it over her jeans.

'YES, that feels so good' Callie moaned.

Arizona continued stroking over the jeans with one hand, while the other pulled Callie's shirt over her head and immediately moved to the back clasp of her bra. When Callie's upper body was completely naked, Arizona leaned forward, placing kisses between gorgeous boobs, then moving upwards to full lips. The kiss was deep and only served to increase the fire between Callie's legs. Arizona's hand, still on the wrong side of her wife's jeans, moved under the waistband, fingers sliding over a warm slit.

'Jesus, you're even wetter than me babe' Arizona whispered after breaking the kiss.

'Fuck.' Those words coming out of Arizona's mouth, telling her she was turned on already, just from touching Callie, were SO fucking hot. Callie had only been focussing on her own body till now, but her wife telling her she was wet made her forget about her own needs momentarily.

'That's enough. I want you and I want you now. No excuses.'

She pulled her wife's pants and panties down with force and yanked her tight blouse from her body, the small buttons flying through the air. As soon as the blonde was naked, Callie pushed two fingers inside her with force.

'FUCK!'

Arizona didn't expect her wife's sudden move and doubled forward. Callie smiled and kept thrusting into her wife.

'You like this, don't you? Being fucked this hard? I know you do.'

Arizona moaned and moved with Callie's thrusts.

'Please babe.' Callie looked into Arizona's eyes pleadingly, the need to be filled was too great to handle. Arizona complied, pulling her wife's jeans down and pushing two fingers inside, while still riding the fingers inside her own body.

Loud moans filled the living room, both women totally ignorant to the fact that their daughter was sleeping in the room next to them. It didn't take long for both of them to get close to their peaks.

'I'm close baby' Arizona managed to get out between deep breaths.

'Me too. I'm so deep inside you.'

Callie's thumb moved to Arizona's clit, rubbing it hard.

'Yes, right there!'

The movements against the blonde's hard nub, combined with the fingers thrusting inside of her and seeing her own fingers disappear into Callie's depths, were enough to send her over the edge. Her walls clenched around Callie's fingers and her orgasm rushed through her body, setting all her nerve endings on fire.

'YES! Callie!'

Callie felt amazing. Over the top amazing. Arizona was coming against her. Her juices were coating Callie's hands. She was screaming her name at the top of her lungs. Callie felt those wet walls spasm around her fingers as her own orgasm came crashing down. Arizona kissed her roughly, swallowing her loud moans while still pumping in and out of her, providing her with some amazing aftershocks. After a while, they pulled their fingers out of each other and licked them clean, revelling in the sweet taste. They shared another passionate kiss, tasting each other and themselves on their tongue.

Callie hummed contently. 'You are the most amazing woman alive.'

'Back atcha.' Arizona gave her wife a dimpled smile.

They laid down next to each other and pulled a blanket over their naked and sweaty bodies. Arizona propped herself up on one elbow and started stroking Callie's hair with her free hand, looking at her intently. Callie saw a touch of sadness in her wife's face and wondered what was going on inside her head.

'What are you thinking, honey?'

Arizona was silent for a while, her eyes locked with Callie's questioning ones.

'I can't believe I disappointed you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. We were so happy, but then the plane crash happened... and you promised me. You promised to not let them take my leg. But when I woke up it was gone...'

'Arizona, I know I shouldn't have promised you. But you were so upset and I had to calm you down. Please understand. It was the hardest decision I ever made. But you were dying. You. Were. _Dying_. I couldn't imagine a life without you. I hoped you'd thank me for it one day. I understand how you're feeling and I understand you want to blame me. You can blame me for allowing them to cut off your leg. But please don't blame me for loving you so much I didn't want to let you go.'

Callie was silent for a while, watching Arizona closely. Arizona looked away at first, but then her eyes found Callie's again and she nodded.

'I don't want you to feel like its your fault. You made a choice and I should be happy with it. I AM happy with it. I was mad at you for a long time, because you were the easiest person to get mad at. You're my wife, you were closest to me, you would accept it, understand it. I couldn't take my anger out on anyone else, they would hate me. I didn't make it easy on you and I'm sorry. It took me a long time to get used to the idea of living without a leg...'

'I'm so proud of you. Look where you are right now, back in the OR, walking on heels, playing with Sofia. I remember the first time we had sex again, after months and months. You were finally able to forget about your leg and open up to me like you used to. It was magical. We were fine again, you even wanted a baby. And then when you lost the baby you lost track of us and you slept with that woman... And I still can't believe you did that, while I was trying so hard to make you feel better again after that huge loss. Please Arizona. Please tell me why you did it. I want to make sure it never happens again.'

'I… You… You were trying so hard to make me feel better, but you were unknowingly pushing me. You wanted us to be happy again too badly, you tried too hard. I was feeling down and every time I saw you, you reminded me of…' Tears welled up in Arizona's eyes and Callie wiped them away with her thumbs. Arizona took a deep breath and continued. 'You were sad too, and you tried to comfort me, but talking to you only made it worse. You wanted to try for a new baby so soon, and I just couldn't handle losing more things. To me, it felt like the plane crash all over again. And then Lauren came, and she didn't see me as a one-legged person who just lost a child. She was attracted to me and that made me feel so… good. At the time. There's no excuse for what I did. I'm so sorry for hurting you like this. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But please know you're the only person in this world I ever want to be with.'

'Thank you for opening up to me. I'm so glad we're finally having this talk. I don't know if I can ever really forgive you. But I accept your apology and I trust you, because you're my wife and I have to be able to trust you. You trusted me and I let you down. I trusted you and you let me down. We both disappointed each other. Let's start over. We belong together and I can't live without you…'

Callie's speech was interrupted by Arizona, who leaned forward and kissed Callie urgently, but very gentle.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

Tangled up in each other, they fell asleep on the couch, both satisfied and immensely happy.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! This is an important chapter for Calzona. 'THE TALK'. I really hope I did a good job writing it... But that's for you guys to decide! Please give me a review, I'd really appreciate that!


	6. Chapter 6

'Wake up, pretty lady'

Arizona kissed her sleeping wife on her cheek and placed a tray on their bed.

'W- whazezime?'

Arizona chuckled. 'Sorry, didn't catch that babe.'

Callie opened her eyes, looking just a tad annoyed.

'What's the time?'

'7. Our shift starts in an hour, but I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed. It's the first morning in our new home!' Arizona gestured at the tray and smiled widely.

Callie gave her wife a loving look and sighed. 'What did I do to deserve you?'

'I just love seeing you happy. Eat!'

'I happen to know another way to spend the first morning in our new house.' Callie grinned wickedly.

'Is that so?' Arizona asked playfully.

Callie pushed the tray away and grabbed the hem of Arizona's pajama top, pulling her closer.

As soon as her lips touched her wife's, Callie felt that familiar tingling in her stomach. The tingling that always made her want more. Her hands slipped under the top, exploring the soft flesh of her wife's back, as her tongue gently swiped across her lower lip. Arizona moaned into the kiss and let her tongue play with Callie's. She shifted her body until she was on top of the brunette, the fabric of their shirts preventing their nipples from touching. That small amount of friction was enough to send a heat wave through Arizona's body though, and she shivered as her quickly heating center pushed downwards. Her hand slid down between their bodies, slipping underneath the waistband of the Latina's panties.

Arizona broke their deep kiss and grinned. 'Someone's a little wet!'

Callie groaned in protest as she felt the hand move out of her pants again. 'Just fuck me already.'

'You want that? You want me to fuck you in our new house for the first time?'

'Yes. Yes, plea-' Callie was silenced as two fingers plunged into her depths without warning.

'Fuck!'

'You gotta be fast, our shift starts soon. Not much time.' Arizona breathed into Callie's ear, thrusting in and out of her with force while rubbing her clit roughly.

'Maaaaammmmiiiiiii!'

Arizona's hand stilled inside her wife's body.

'Crap. I served Sofia breakfast and then made yours. She's probably finished.'

'Please'

Those pleading brown eyes. She was unable to resist them. But right now she had to.

'I'm so sorry babe, but we can't do this to her. We can't let her wait in her chair just because we are to horny to control ourselves. We're being selfish and we promised not to be anymore.'

Arizona pulled her fingers out of Callie and climbed out of bed.

'Eat your breakfast', she said with a smile, then walked towards the door, licking her fingers. 'I'm loving mine', she added with a wink.

'You owe me!' Callie shouted after her. Her racing heartbeat was slowing down steadily. Realizing she wouldn't get lucky any time soon, she pulled the tray on her lap and wanted to start breakfast. Bringing the toast to her mouth, she suddenly changed her mind. She grabbed the tray and hopped out of bed, walking towards the kitchen. Arizona was cleaning Sofia's face with a wet wipe and she looked up questioningly as Callie came walking towards them.

'I don't want to eat alone. I want to be with you two.' Callie clarified. She kissed Sofia on the cheek. 'Hey girl!'

'I'm gonna take a quick shower, can you please watch Sofia for a while?' Arizona stood up.

'Sure, honey.'

'Thanks. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Arizona kissed Callie tenderly and walked towards the bathroom.

Callie lifted Sofia up fom her chair and cuddled her. 'Let's get you out of those cute pajamas! What color do you want to wear today?'

'Ping!'

'Pink it is. Let's see if we can find anything in one of those boxes. Your mommies made quite a mess, right? But we're gonna make a beautiful princess room for you, sweetie.'

Thinking about that made her feel so complete and happy. This house was a fresh start. The beginning of the rest of their lives. And the rest of their lives was going to be amazing.

* * *

'Hey!'

Callie greeted Meredith and Cristina, who were sitting in the cafetaria.

'Hey! All good?' Meredith asked.

'Yep, great thanks. You two?'

'I'm...' Meredith started.

'I'm trying to find someone for Owen.' Cristina interrupted her friend. Holding her phone in front of Callie's face, she asked: 'Do you think she's hot?'

Callie looked at the picture on the screen. She was not ugly. Not at all.

'She looks good. But not hot. The only hot woman in this hospital is Arizona.'

'Did someone say my name?' Arizona came walking towards their table.

'Speak of the devil...' Cristina said jokingly.

Arizona looked at Callie inquiringly, afraid something bad had been said about her.

'Don't worry baby, I was just telling them how hot you are.'

Arizona shot Meredith a disbelieving look.

'That's actually a true story.' Meredith laughed.

'Oh, well in that case… You're very hot yourself.' She leaned in and kissed Callie softly, moving to her ear and quickly whispering: 'on-call room later, I need you'.

Callie's eyes widened.

'I really don't think I want to know what you just said to her.' The look on Cristina's face was amused.

'Uhm…' Callie had difficulty forming a proper sentence.

'No comment.' Arizona answered for her.

Meredith checked her watch and nudged Cristina. 'We have to go.'

'Already?' Arizona pouted her lips. 'I just got here!'

'We have to prepare for a surgery'

'Oh, you're doing one together again?' Callie had finally regained the ability to speak.

'Yep. Team twisted sisters. We're too good to handle. Seriously.' Meredith smiled at Cristina.

'I bet you two are good. But you're not as skilled as us.' Arizona shot Callie a sideways glance, smiling.

'I'm not talking about our skills in bed', Cristina answered dryly.

Meredith burst into laughter and pulled Cristina with her, out of the cafetaria, afraid the conversation would turn into something really inappropriate.

'I kind of don't want to spend my break eating. I know a better way to spend our precious free hour.' Arizona looked at Callie and smiled mischievously.

'Do you now? Well, then I guess I have to trust you.'

They got rid of their food and Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, pulling her with her. As soon as they reached a deserted hallway, Callie felt herself being pushed against a wall, Arizona's hungry lips on hers. A high-pitched sound slipped out of her mouth. Arizona broke the kiss.

'Don't you want his? I want you. So much..'

'I do, I just didn't expect your move. I love it. Please go on babe, I want you too.'

The blonde's lips touched hers again, gentlier this time. Arizona moved her lips to Callie's jawline, following it all the way up to her ear.

'Come with me babe', she whispered. 'I'm sorry I left you all worked up this morning. I want to finish what I started. Make it up to you.' She bit on her wife's earlobe lovingly.

'Jesus Arizona. Please get us to a safe place before I take you right here.'

'I happen to know a place like that.' Arizona took Callie's hand and lead her to an on-call room.

'Enter', she said, opening the door for Callie. The brunette did as she was told and stepped into the room. Her mouth fell open. The room was decorated with over twenty deep red candles. A bunch of comfortable pillows, with pillowcases in different warm colors, was piled up on the bed. Next to the bed, on a small table, stood…

'Yes, flavored body paint', Arizona said as she saw Callie's eyes linger on the table. 'And it's fake flames by the way. Hospital policy, couldn't use real ones..'

'Arizona… I… I'm speechless! This is amazing!'

Arizona smiled. 'I just figured we deserve some sexy time at work. At home we always have to be careful because of Sofia. I chose this on-call room on purpose, this is a pretty deserted hallway. I don't think people would hear us. And to be honest, I don't really care if they do.'

'Me neither', Callie said as she closed the door behind Arizona, locking it and pressing Arizona against it.

_The next hour was going to be friggin' amazing._

* * *

AN: thanks for reading! Please write me a review with your suggestions or comments about the story, I really appreciate that :)

AN2: next chapter will be FULL of sexy time! Do you guys have any suggestions or requests? Tell me please!


End file.
